


Whisk Me Away In Your Arms

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Blushing, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Idiots in Love, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sweet, because being around their crushes does that to these kids, just some classic Ladrien to warm your soul, like seriously, there was so much blushing I had to figure out how to write it in several different ways, this is why I love Ladrien lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Adrien’s being chased by rabid fans again, but this time there’s no Marinette to help him. Luckily Ladybug’s there instead.Written for Day 2: Public Eye for Ladrien June.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770316
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Whisk Me Away In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a classic Ladrien fic to help me get used to their dynamic for the rest of this month :) Enjoy!

Adrien assumed he’d learned his lesson the  _ last _ time he’d slipped out of the house and ended up being bombarded by his rabid fans. Last time, the Gorilla ended up akumatized, he’d ran literally halfway across Paris, and though he probably ruined her day, he’d eventually been saved by the wonderful angel that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

This time, however, he was alone. And it didn’t look like that was going to change anytime soon.

Adrien spared barely a second to glance over his shoulder to see his rabid fans screaming as he sprinted past them. Ugh. All he’d wanted to do was sneak over to Nino’s house and spend some time there, but of course, the latest ad he’d starred in hadn’t even let him do  _ that _ .

“It’s Adrien Agreste!” another person shrieked. He winced and continued to run, not even bothering to see who yelled that.

He ended up running past the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Adrien yearned to dart in and seek shelter in there, but when a customer walked out and immediately spotted him, that plan went out the window.

“Wait, Adrien!” a familiar voice yelled. He looked up to see Marinette standing on her balcony, waving frantically at him. He smiled and waved back as he continued to sprint away from the crowd and away from the bakery.

He could tell that more and more people were joining the crowd, if the louder shrieks behind him were any indication. Great. There was no doubt that the Gorilla was looking for him now.

Adrien ducked into an alleyway and instantly crouched behind a trash can, desperately hoping that no one had seen him, and perhaps he could finally get to Nino’s house without anyone seeing—

“Adrien?” a voice asked from above. Adrien whipped around to see a familiar spotted superheroine peering at him from where she was perched on a rooftop.

“Ladybug!” he said, surprised.

She seemed amused. “What’re you doing here?”

“Hiding from fans,” Adrien said, rubbing a hand awkwardly against the back of his neck. “What about you?”

“I saw the crowd and thought you needed some help,” she said. Ladybug jumped gracefully down from the rooftop and landed beside him.

“O-oh,” Adrien stammered, pink dusting across his cheeks. He got to his feet. “That’s sweet of you, but I uh, think I can—”

“Look! There he is!” someone yelled. He stiffened and turned around to see the rest of the crowd stop and look into the alleyway.

“And he’s there with Ladybug!”

“Do you think they’re dating?”

“No fair, Adrien can’t date her! He’s supposed to date  _ me _ !”

“No, he’s mine!”

“Never mind,” Adrien said, holding his hands out as his fans stumbled over one another to get into the alleyway. “Please whisk me away in your arms.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened in surprise. His mind quickly caught up with what had come out of his mouth and he gaped at her in horror, but she picked him up bridal style before he could apologize. Pretty soon they were sailing across the rooftops of Paris, far from the screams of his fans.

Adrien’s brain processed the situation. He’d been running away from his fans, Ladybug dropped by offering to help him, he’d literally asked her to “whisk him away in her arms”, and the love of his life was now carrying him to safety. Bridal style.

He was calm. Totally, most definitely calm.

“Where do you need to go?” she asked.

“Anywhere my fans aren’t,” he replied, clutching his arms around her neck tightly.

He’d been in her arms before, but each time he always marveled just how  _ close _ he was to his lady. He’d gone over these rooftops dozens of times by her side as Chat Noir, yet this felt different. It felt different in the way she traveled across Paris with confidence in her steps, the way she smelled sweet, like strawberries and vanilla, the way she turned her head and looked down at him with flushed cheeks, her bright, bluebell eyes filled with affection—

Wait, what?

Ladybug suddenly yelped and stumbled. Adrien gasped as she lost her footing and accidentally missed a step. The next thing he knew, the two of them were falling, plummeting down to the streets faster and faster. He shrieked and clutched her closer. Ladybug just barely managed to maneuver herself so that her back hit the pavement first, and they rolled on the ground for several seconds until they’d safely gotten out of harm’s way in another alleyway.

He’d ended up on top of her, just like he had dozens of times as Chat Noir. But instead of rolling her eyes and pushing him away, Ladybug instead had a blush on her face that he was most certainly sporting as well.

“Are you okay?” Adrien immediately asked, jumping away from her.

“Sorry!” she squeaked, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just that you were, um. . . .”

Adrien felt his face grow hot. Oh. She’d stumbled because she’d been distracted. Because he’d been _staring_ at her.

“N-no, I’m sorry,” he said. “I was the one that distracted you. It’s my fault.”

“No, no!” Ladybug shook her head. “I was the one that wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“But I was the one that—”

“Look, it’s Adrien Agreste!” came the familiar shriek of a fangirl. Immediately several people turned their heads in his direction and started taking out their phones.

Adrien sighed. “Here we go again,” he muttered. “This is what happens when you’re in the public eye.”

Ladybug got to her feet, seeming to have recovered from their previous mishap. She held out a hand. “Want me to ‘whisk you away’ in my arms again?”

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, he blushed. “Did I really say that?”

“Well,” Ladybug said with a sly smile, “if I’m being honest, pretty boy, I don’t really mind.”

He was once again left speechless as the love of his life lifted him up in her arms and launched them into the air.

Was he dreaming? He was probably dreaming. There was no way Ladybug had just called him _pretty boy_. Surely she wasn’t just a fangirl that was taking advantage of the fact that she was a superhero to “whisk him away.” Right?

“Do you have a particular place in mind?” Ladybug asked as she ran away from his fans once again. “I think it’ll be easier to get rid of your fans if you aren’t wandering all over Paris.”

“Oh, um, I guess Nino’s house,” he said dazedly.

“Got it,” she said, turning to head in that direction.

Adrien currently wasn’t in the right state of mind to try and figure out how in the world Ladybug knew Nino Lahiffe’s address.

It wasn’t long before they reached Nino’s apartment. Ladybug quickly checked to make sure no one was around before she located the window that was his best friend’s bedroom. She then left Adrien on a nearby rooftop, tapped on Nino’s window, and watched as he opened it and stared at them in shock.

“Ladybug?” Nino asked. “What are you—”

She gestured at Adrien. “Your friend had a bit of trouble getting here, so I was helping him out.”

Adrien waved at him.

“Oh,” Nino said. “Okay?”

Ladybug jumped back to the rooftop Adrien was on and whisked him into Nino’s room. He slid out of her arms, and the superheroine turned away from them.

“Well then, I guess I’ll get going. See you around, hot stuff,” Ladybug said, blowing Adrien a kiss before jumping out the window.

“Dude,” Nino said, “did you just get here by  _ superhero _ ?”

“She called me hot stuff,” he mumbled, his face as red as Ladybug’s suit.

“What?”

“Nino,” Adrien whispered, “she called me pretty boy.  _ And  _ hot stuff. Am I dreaming?”

He chuckled. “You’ve got it bad, dude,” Nino said as he patted his friend’s shoulder. “Real, real bad.”

Oh, he had no idea.


End file.
